


Reaching Out After

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bail is trying to take care of his friend, but the heart break is so deep.





	Reaching Out After

The rough caresses, the passionate kisses… they could distract Obi-Wan in the moment. It was meant to be a celebration for Bail rising to the actual Senator's position with Antilles' retirement. 

In truth, Bail was working to bring Obi-Wan away from the grief that had choked him for the months since the Naboo incident.

When Obi-Wan gasped in pleasure, Bail thought that maybe he'd been successful.

He held his dear friend close, let the man fall asleep in his arms and hoped.

Bail had just begun to doze, though, when tears glistened, and Obi-Wan curled away from him in misery.


End file.
